helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo Kirigirisu
|type = Single |artist = Maeda Yuki |album = Maeda Yuki Zenkyoku Shuu ~Gwaenchanha~ |released = July 16, 2003 |genre = Enka |format = CD, miniCD, cassette tape, digital download |length = 15:46 |label = |producer = |Last = Tokyo, Yoimachigusa. 3rd single (2002) |Next = Sarasara no Kawa 5th single (2004) }} Tokyo Kirigirisu (東京きりぎりす; Tokyo Grasshoppers) is Maeda Yuki's fourth single. It was released on July 16, 2003 in three different formats (12 cm CD, 8 cm CD and on cassette). This is her last single release in the 8 cm format, and her first released on the record label zetima instead of . The single was released in three different formats and promoted with several special meet and greet events. Fans that visited a special store listed on the official website would get an uchiwa. Tracklist #Tokyo Kirigirisu #Kaeri Sobireta Furusato wa (帰りそびれた故郷は; My Hometown That It Is Too Late for Me to Return to) #Tokyo Kirigirisu (Original Karaoke) #Kaeri Sobireta Furusato wa (Original Karaoke) Single Information ;Tokyo Kirigirisu *Lyrics: Saitou Daizo *Composition: Tao Shoumi *Arrangement: Ryuzaki Kouji, Kanazawa Shigenori ;Kaeri Sobireta Furusato wa *Lyrics: Ueda Momiji *Composition: Tao Shoumi *Arrangement: Ryuzaki Kouji Concert Performances ;Tokyo Kirigirisu *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA ~HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,661 Interview with Maeda Yuki in 2003 Q = Interviewer / A = Maeda Yuki *Q: Your 4th single "Tokyo Kirigirisu" was released on July 16. Your second single was Tokyo You Turn, and your third was Tokyo, Yoimachigusa., and the next single was also titled with "Tokyo..." (lol) *A: Yes, I was quite surprised too. I was jokingly saying, "What? Tokyo, again?" (lol). It's a coincidence, really. *Q: The first song, that was released after changing your record company, was called "Tokyo Kirigirisu." I noticed you also released your shuffle unit's single around the same time. *A: That's right. It was a multi-taking process, and looking back, my schedule was really hectic. Looking back though, I'm really glad I was able to challenge new projects and have very meaningful days. *Q: Speaking of different, I noticed "Tokyo Kirigirisu" had a different arrangement from previous songs. *A: That's right. It was upbeat, and had a dance routine as well. I remember my fans were dancing with me. *Q: I think it is rare for enka to see the fans dancing with the performer. *A: I agree. I think I am lucky enough to be able to possess the strength of both worlds from enka and Hello! Project. *Q: What is your opinion on "Tokyo Kirigirisu"? *A: As a first song after switching to a new record company, I felt like I could start fresh again. I really felt like I could try my best at a new company, and I was thinking like that while singing "Tokyo Kirigirisu." *Q: The lyrics are very philosophical. It's about the deep meaning of life. *A: That's right. Especially the parts, "Jinsei wa / Satou de tsutsumu budoutsubu / amaku suppai mononanosa" (Life is / like a sugar-coated grape / it’s sweet and sour). Of course, I am part of the lyrics and we can all relate to a character from the song, so I sang as if I was dedicating the song to my listeners. I was hoping the song leaves some kind of feeling inside each and every one of the people who listen to it. I hope people from a wide range of age groups will have the opportunity to listen to it. There is a very interesting dance move, so I would like as many people so sing it at karaoke places along with the dance move. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS (miniCD, cassette), UP-FRONT WORKS (CD) *Wikipedia: Japanese *Lyrics: Tokyo Kirigirisu Category:Maeda Yuki Singles Category:2003 Singles Category:Solo Single